


You

by kurana



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gold Saucer (Compilation of FFVII), Lesbian Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurana/pseuds/kurana
Summary: The girls are unwinding at the Gold Saucer, when Aerith challenges Tifa to a bet on the chocobo races.  If Aerith's pick wins, Tifa has to take Aerith on the gondolas.  If Tifa's pick wins, Aerith will give Tifa anything she asks for.A promise is a promise.  Tifa wins, and Aerith asks what she can give her.  Tifa already knows what she wants.  She just doesn't know if she has the courage to ask for it.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 16
Kudos: 173





	You

Tifa wasn't sure she would ever feel comfortable in the Gold Saucer. The attractions were dazzling, a multicolored feast for the eyes. There were certainly enough games here to keep her occupied for weeks. It was unfortunate that the place was tainted by its history. Tifa watched children run past, arms around their prizes, stuffed animals and bags of candy. She thought of Marlene, back home in Midgar. Marlene would never know her first father. Poor Barret was the sole inheritor of his memory, and the terrible destruction of their home.

An amusement park wasn't so amusing when it was built on the ashes of an entire village.

Tifa milled out to the chocobo racetrack. Somber mood aside, she hoped to salvage the night. Downtime was rare now that she and her friends were chasing Sephiroth around the continent.

"Alright! Let's go, Lefty!"

On the night sky were smoky clouds, mingling with the trail of stars, the powdery residue of pink and green fireworks. Tifa smelled fried dough and peanut oil. The breeze tickled her bare arms.

Aerith leaned up against the metal fence. She bounced on the balls of her feet. Her braid tumbled whenever she touched earth.

Tifa raised an inquisitive eyebrow. She stepped up beside Aerith, smiling. "Lefty?"

Aerith turned to face her, beaming. "The cute blue one. Isn't he precious? He looks like a big blueberry!"

The only thing precious here was Aerith, Tifa thought. Despite the rough hand life had dealt her, she never lost her enduring verve. Aerith could probably find the bright side to any predicament. Tifa wondered how she did it.

Aerith jostled Tifa's arm. "Hey," she said. "Wanna make a bet?"

Tifa glanced at the chocobos, stalling behind the white line. The jockeys were climbing on their backs.

"Sure," Tifa said. "But I haven't got a whole lot of Gold Points. Just enough for a gondola ride."

"What a coincidence," Aerith said. "That's what I want to do next. If Lefty wins, you take me on the ride, okay?"

The referee tapped on his microphone. "On your marks!"

Tifa scanned the chocobos quickly. "I'll root for the one with the spot around his eye."

The referee waved his arm. "Get set!"

"Wait," said Tifa. "What do I get if I win?"

Aerith giggled. "Yeah, right!"

"GO!"

Aerith shot Tifa a playful smile. "Anything you want! I don't care."

The giant, lumbering birds took off. Aerith linked her arm through Tifa's. She rested her head companionably on her shoulder.

Tifa's stomach tingled at the close proximity. Aerith felt warm against her side. The brown curls escaping her braid tickled Tifa's upper arm. She smelled like the fruit parfait she kept eating, like the sugary bath soap from the hotel.

Aerith was the single most confusing aspect of this journey. Tifa almost couldn't bear to see her in harm's way, even knowing how capable she was. It was second nature to protect her. The confusion came when Tifa realized she looked up to her. She didn't know how to reconcile these dual urges--the need to shelter her, and the desire to learn from her.

What did Aerith think about Tifa? Why wasn't Tifa brave enough to ask?

Lost in thought, Tifa missed most of the race. She came to when the referee blew his whistle. The chocobo she'd picked had come in second place. Aerith's pick, the blue one, was dead last.

Aerith folded her arms. "Aww," she exaggerated.

Tifa patted her on the back. "We can still go on the gondola, you know."

Aerith knocked their elbows together. "That's exactly what I was hoping you would say."

They walked away from the racetrack together. Aerith swung her arms gaily. Tifa's throat felt unusually tight. If they were a boy and a girl, this could have been a date. They weren't a boy and a girl, but a girl and a girl, hunting down a silver-tongued monster. Girls were supposed to like boys, like Cloud.

If Tifa's affection toward Cloud was performative, that was nobody's business but hers.

Before Tifa knew it, Aerith was leading her on board the gondola. They sat on seats facing each other, the door sliding closed. The carriage climbed up tracks circling the amusement park.

Aerith sat up on her knees. She pressed her hands against the window. "Never thought I'd see a view like this."

Tifa examined Aerith's profile. The lights from outside washed her in gold. Strands of her hair took on platinum tints. Even her eyes were glowing, a subtle, seafoam green.

"Yeah," Tifa agreed, breathless.

*

Aerith stretched her arms in a yawn. They stepped into the lobby of the hotel. Tifa didn't understand why it required a graveyard motif. The dry ice machines were eerie, made worse by the stuffed ghosts in the chairs. Vincent probably loved the place. Tifa wondered if his room came with a coffin.

Aerith snapped her fingers. "Hey, wait a second! You never told me what you wanted for your prize!"

Tifa shrugged, chuckling nervously. "I really don't want anything."

Aerith followed Tifa back to their shared room. Everyone was doubling up to save money. Tifa thought of Nanaki, who had the misfortune of bunking with Yuffie tonight. Tifa knew from experience that Yuffie only grew more rambunctious when the sun set.

Never mind Vincent, Tifa thought. Yuffie was the real fiend of the group.

Aerith opened their door, flipping the light switch. The crimson carpet looked like blood. Iron swords hung on the wall by the window. Tifa wrinkled her face, disinclined.

Aerith flopped down on her bed. "What a night!"

Tifa sat down on the bed beside it. "I'm gonna change into something warmer."

"Okay," said Aerith. "Toss me something, too!"

Tifa leaned over the side of the bed. She unzipped her travel bag, rooting inside. She pulled out a couple of fluffy sweaters.

"Here," Tifa said, turning around.

She froze in her tracks, blood rushing to her face. Aerith had stripped down to her bra and underpants.

"Thanks!" Aerith chimed.

It wasn't as if they had never seen each other in underwear. Aerith and Tifa frequently roomed together on their travels. The problem, thought Tifa, was that every time it happened, Tifa wanted. The more Tifa wanted, the more she knew she couldn't have.

Tifa mutely reached across the bed. She handed Aerith the spare sweater.

Aerith laid the sweater down. She unclasped the bra hooks behind her. She pulled the straps down her arms. Before she did anything else, she untied her braid, laying the ribbon on the nightstand. Heavy curtains of hair swung down around her rosy shoulders, her pale chest. Tifa wondered how she moved with that bulk. Tifa was in awe of it, too. The thickness of it was somehow regal. Tifa believed, without a doubt, that Aerith was the last member of an ancient race.

It must have been incredibly lonely.

"Hey, Tifa...are you okay?"

Tifa realized she was staring. She turned hastily away.

"Sorry," she stammered. "Just thinking about something."

"No kidding," Aerith teased. "I don't think I've ever seen your face so red."

Tifa pulled her hair out of its excuse for a ponytail. "Must've been the excitement of the night."

Aerith dimmed the lamp next to her bed. "I can't believe you're not going to tell me what you want. Now I'm gonna be up all night, wondering."

Tifa tsked softly. "I highly doubt that."

"Tell me," Aerith prompted.

Tifa wished she had picked something earlier, like a drink. Tifa sensed that Aerith was about to become unreasonable.

"Nothing," Tifa said. "Now, let's get some sleep."

Aerith climbed the small space between their beds. She settled down in front of Tifa on her knees.

"Don't make me sic Cait Sith on you," she threatened.

In the ambient light of the room, it was even harder to resist her. Her eyes had gone so pale, they were almost gray. Her soft cheeks, the slopes of her arms were snowy moons.

"That must be what you want," Aerith joked. "Your very own Cait Sith doll."

"I want _you_ ," Tifa blurted out.

Horror crept in instantly. Tifa clapped her hands over her mouth. Her ears were ringing, her heart thrumming fast.

Aerith didn't so much as move.

"Me?" Aerith asked calmly.

Tifa swung her legs off the side of the bed. "I--"

Aerith grabbed her by the wrist. She was much stronger than she looked. She managed to halt Tifa in place.

"You want me?" Aerith asked. "Is that right?"

Tifa's head was pounding with dizziness. She didn't know how to lie. She didn't know how to take her words back--and she wished she did, more than anything.

She didn't understand why Aerith was smiling.

"Well," said Aerith. "A bet is a bet. I _did_ promise you anything..."

Aerith shifted so she was lying on her back. Tifa couldn't believe her eyes. The light from the lamp spilled down her stomach, illuminating a sleek trail. Her legs parted, her knee turning inward. Tifa took in her slender calves, the pink paint on her toenails.

Endless waves of brown hair spilled over the pillow. Aerith folded her hands on her belly, rising, falling. Her breasts were exposed to the cold air, adorable mosquito bites with hardened nipples.

Tifa's mouth went dry. "Aerith, you can't...don't play with me like this," she begged.

Aerith blinked coquettishly at her. "Does it look like I'm playing?"

It certainly didn't. Tifa didn't know what to think.

"This," Tifa said. "This is going to make things so weird, isn't it?"

Aerith smiled indulgently. "Only if you let it. Are you going to let it?"

Tifa was afraid she wouldn't be able to help herself. She couldn't help herself as it was.

She brought her trembling hand to Aerith's thigh. It felt like fire when she touched it. She put her hands on Aerith's small hips. She ran them up to her narrow waist.

Aerith was watching her, eyes dancing merrily. "Is that all you want to do?"

Tifa settled between Aerith's spread legs. Her heart was beating in overtime. She lowered herself, her stomach touching Aerith's. Aerith's gaze never left her.

Tifa closed her eyes and kissed her.

Aerith's lips parted softly against Tifa's. Her hands came up to Tifa's shoulders. A part of Tifa still couldn't believe this was happening. Aerith pushed the suspenders down Tifa's arms, sliding them off with ease. She reached for the belt around Tifa's waist. She unfastened it without even looking.

Tifa leaned back, licking her lips. Breathing was suddenly hard to come by.

Tifa dragged her lips over Aerith's chest. She licked lightly at a dusky brown nipple. She listened intently to the sound Aerith made, a pleasured sigh, rolling down the length of Tifa's spine. It was rapidly becoming too hot in the room. Tifa unzipped her miniskirt. She pushed it out of the way. She knelt again between Aerith's legs, drinking her in with greedy eyes.

Even Aerith's _panties_ were adorable. Tifa had never seen a pair like them. They fastened at the hip with a little pink ribbon, tied shut in a perfect bow. Tifa couldn't help but think: _Easy access._

"Well?" said Aerith.

Swallowing, Tifa touched them with her fingers. She unfastened them shakily.

She peeled the panties open, exposing Aerith at the front. Tifa found herself pausing again, overwhelmed by the discovery. Aerith's lower lips were petal-soft, bare and pink. Tifa ached to get her fingers on them.

Tifa dragged her fingertips between them. Aerith succumbed to a full-body shudder.

Tifa traced Aerith's clit with her thumb. She felt it hardening at her touch. She pressed it firmly, then stroked it, long and slow.

"Oh my god," said Aerith, in one breath.

Tifa smiled shakily. She was sweating on the back of her neck, behind her knees. "Never been called that before."

Aerith hissed at her. "You're so mean..."

Tifa's fingers spread Aerith's cunt lips open. "I'm not mean," she said. "I just like you."

She lowered herself between Aerith's thighs with anticipation. Holding her open, she licked inside her.

The room filled steadily with the sound of Aerith's whimpers. She was shameless in her pleasure, tossing her head, her hand finding purchase in Tifa's hair. Her enthusiasm was the most exciting part. It encouraged Tifa to mouth at her clit, kissing it in earnest worship.

"Oh my god," Aerith said again. "Your tongue..."

Tifa pushed it against her clit. "Mm?"

Aerith's hips jolted off the bed. She laughed hysterically, running ragged hands through her hair.

Tifa wanted to tell her: _You are wholeness. You are light. Sometimes you're the only thing keeping me sane._

Tifa sucked a tender spot inside Aerith's thigh. She covered Aerith's cunt with her palm. It felt delicious when Aerith tilted her hips up, grinding desperately against it.

Tifa rubbed her, slow and hard. "Is this--is this okay?"

Aerith sounded on the verge of tears. "If you have to ask..."

In what reality was Tifa this lucky? How was it that she had Aerith spread out underneath her, like a gift? Tifa laid tremulous kisses on Aerith's belly. Aerith's cunt was so wet, Tifa's hand slipped off of it. Aerith must have taken this as a sign. She sat up abruptly, startling Tifa. She reached for Tifa's shirt, tearing it off. Tifa's bra and socks went the same way.

Tifa was panting, sweat in her eyes. Tifa stared at Aerith, who stared at Tifa, predatory in the low light. Aerith's breathing was noisy and shallow.

Aerith launched herself at Tifa. Her arms came around her, hands scrabbling at her back. She kissed her furiously, and Tifa kissed her back, unsure, from one moment to the next, who the instigator was.

Aerith laved mindless kisses down the column of Tifa's throat. Tifa clung to her with one hand. The other sneaked between them, toying with her aching clit.

" _God_ , you're shameless," Aerith said. She sounded delighted. She kissed the shell of Tifa's ear. "Keep touching yourself. I want to see."

Tifa leaned back on one elbow. She caught her clit between her fingers, pulling it with increasing need.

Aerith grabbed Tifa's shoulders. She pushed her down on her back. For a while, she seemed content to watch Tifa at play. Eventually she grabbed Tifa's hands. She straddled her hips. She slotted one leg beneath Tifa's, pulling Tifa's calf up on her shoulder.

Tifa felt confused. "What...?"

Aerith looked like her personal conqueror, sitting astride her hips. Her hair fell around them, shielding them from the ugly room, the tiresome journey outside of it.

"This doesn't always work," Aerith said. "But you're flexible, so maybe..."

Aerith bowed her head, sucking at Tifa's calf. Her hand came between them, spreading Tifa's cunt open. Tifa tried to see what she was doing.

Aerith shifted, and the stars aligned. Her slick cunt glided against Tifa's.

It was electric in her extremities, in the small of her back. She bucked so violently, she almost dislodged Aerith. Aerith's hands came underneath Tifa's breasts, grasping at them, holding on tight. Tifa was shaking.

"I didn't know," Tifa said weakly. "I didn't know you could do that."

Aerith loomed close over Tifa, threatening. "I can show you a lot of things you didn't know."

Aerith kissed her again, ravaging her mouth. She was draped nearly in half over Tifa. Tifa's leg was pushed so far back, her knee touched her shoulder. She felt the burn at the bottom of her thigh. She moaned into Aerith's mouth, grinding up against her hot cunt. She all but screamed when their clits dragged together.

Aerith broke away to mouth at Tifa's neck. She bit it. Tifa reached out blindly. Aerith grabbed inside her elbows, forcing them down.

Aerith licked over her teeth marks. She whispered in Tifa's ear. "How long have you wanted this?"

Tifa was trying not to sob. "Since the moment I saw you."

Aerith rocked harder against her, faster. "In Midgar? When you were wearing that tight little dress?"

Tifa threw her head back in a nod. She almost couldn't see for the spots in her eyes, the sweat gathering on her eyelashes.

Aerith stopped moving on top of her. Tifa sobbed for real this time, needy and dry.

"Go on," Aerith said, eyes glittering. "Fuck yourself on me."

The vulgar language spiked excitement in Tifa's gut. Tifa rubbed her cunt mindlessly on Aerith's. The slippery mess leaked between them, soaking the thin blanket on the bed.

Tifa's clit dragged between Aerith's lips. She seized up, gasping. Warmth pounded through her pussy, flowing out to her extremities. She came so hard, she lost her breath.

She felt warmth trickling between her lower lips. She knew in an instant that she wasn't alone.

She became aware of the bedsheets rustling, Aerith lying down at her side. Aerith's hair fell over them in a hot, sticky veil. Tifa felt too sated to register discomfort. Slowly, the fog of her mind cleared.

Aerith pillowed her cheek on Tifa's chest. Her fingers ran circles around Tifa's navel.

"You don't know," Aerith said.

Her voice was hoarse, like raw silk. Tifa thought: _I did that._

"You don't know," Aerith went on. "Sometimes I can't stand it in my head."

Tifa looked down at the crown of Aerith's head. Her hair gleamed chestnut in the naked light. Tifa carded her fingers through it, parting the heavy tresses.

"It's always whispering in my ear," Aerith said. "Ever since I was a little girl. It keeps calling me, asking me to come back to it. I thought, why would it want me back so badly? Maybe the planet hated me."

Tifa scarcely knew what Aerith was saying. It sounded like it was important.

Tifa felt wetness at her breast. With horror, she realized it was tears.

"Aerith," she said quickly. She turned Aerith's face to meet her eyes.

Aerith smiled sunnily at Tifa. All traces of her tears had vanished. Tifa wasn't sure she would ever understand Aerith's complete control of her faculties.

"It must not hate me, after all," Aerith said. "It let me meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> Aerith does not die. Cait Sith one-hit KO's Sephiroth and goes down in history as a war hero.


End file.
